It just got real!
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: When it's too good to be true, it usually is. The Pharaoh returns, life is great. And then it gets real. The Ishtars fall on Yugi's door bloodied and broken, mysterious ancient coffin is discovered from Pharaoh's past, and Kaiba is having strange dreams. At the same time, Yugi and his friends have to defend the world once again, and this time...the monsters are real.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I could not breathe. It was as if a cold hand gripped my neck and would not release. I pushed against the soft pillows that cushioned my head, damp from the sweat that ran down my face. I stared at the high ceiling in darkness and counted from ten to steady the heart that pounded in my chest.

The sun had not crept over the horizon, but pattering was just outside my door. I didn't move when the soft creeks echoed quietly in my bed chambers. The dim glow of the oil lamp cast shadows on the walls. It seemed the servants never slept as they were always the first to see when I wake and the last when I close my eyes.

My ears perked to water hitting porcelain; the anticipation of my daily bath did not soothe my anxiety the nightmare that plagued my sleep night after night. And I fear my nightmare will become reality sooner than I would like it to.

"My Queen." A small hand touched mine. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"I've been trying to wake you, but you did not respond until now."

I shifted my weight, moving the sheets away. "No, I was in deep thought. But I am fine." I gave her a soft smile to ease her worry. The light of the lamp lit her face; I could tell she was one of the new girls, recused from a life of brutal slavery.

"Thank you for your concern, nonetheless."

She smiled back and stepped aside to let me out of the bed.

_I had best enjoy this bath. It may be my last._

* * *

I shuffled though one of the great books filled with spells and dark magic, in search for the one I needed.

After bathing, I felt a sense of urgency to come to the library. I chose not to arrive at the breakfast table, which was not unusual but I remembered specifically that Akinadin wanted to speak to me about a matter. I cannot be bothered with that at the moment.

Letting out a frustrated breath, I leafed through the book faster.

"At last." I read the words several times to make sure I was correct. Carefully, I tore the fragile parchment, folding it neatly. I maybe a member of the royal family, but there was no doubt that Mahod would scold me for defiling his precious books.

However, this was a state of emergency. If I am wrong, I will take the lector without fail.

But if I am right…

I panicked when I heard the door open. Quickly, I grabbed the book, turning my back to the door as if putting it away.

"There you are, my Queen."

I looked over my shoulder, gracing the old man with a smile.

"Yes, Shimon?"

"Do not give me that innocent look." He gave me a stern glare. "Akinadin wanted to have a word with you this morning. He is not pleased with you."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in front of the vizier. Carefully, I smoothed my hands over the sash of my dress.

"Akinadin wants many things." I said with a bite behind my words.

"My Queen." The tone in his voice showed he was reading between the lines.

"I am sorry. I was speaking too freely." I walked passed him. He closed the door behind us. "I will go and see him tonight."

"We're having guests, so dress accordingly." I stopped

"What it wrong with what I am wearing?" I spun around once and giggled. I could mentally see his eyebrows arched underneath the turban he always wore. If one did not take a second glance, one would think I was a mere servant. My golden hair was pulled from my face, clean and clear of all makeup and jewelry. The soft cotton draped loosely on my tan skin; a brown sash was tied at my waist.

Some of the high priests expressed to me on many occasions that a Queen should look like a _Queen_. In my opinion, a Queen should be free to wear what she chooses without judgment; for clothes and jewelry does not make a Queen, her honor and heart does.

I walked over the advisor, bent at my waist. I heard a soft gasp when I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" It amused me to see such confusion adorned on the man's face.

"For putting up with me all of my life." His expression did not waiver.

"It is my duty, My Queen. Until the day I die."

"No, your duty is to stay at the Pharaoh's side, not mine." I reminded him. It warmed my heart when he whispered as I walked away:

"I could never be loyal to one and not the other."

* * *

I found the Pharaoh buried under parchments, unidentifiable documents, and treaties he needed to read, sign, and govern the country. That was one duty I am glad I do not have. Paperwork is very unappealing to me.

I remained silent as I continued to stare at the man. If one were to base status on appearances, the Pharaoh surely looked like one. Covered in gold and silk from head to toe, he sat with a sullen expression as he read the parchments in his hand. He has proven what a great leader his was time and time again.

I could not be more proud.

_I hope I will be able to see his reign to the end. _

"My Queen." He finally acknowledged my presence. "We missed you this morning. Akinadin was not happy."

_If I hear again about how displeased Akinadin was this morning…_ "I am sure it was nothing more than the fire I caused the other day."

I shrugged, running my finger along the stack of documents that the Pharaoh had yet to touch. "The barn was damaged but no livestock were killed and no one was hurt. Mahod was showing me how to manipulate fire and I lost control." Mahod also tried to take the blame, but I could not allow that.

"It was not about the fire." There was silence between us; that never proved to be a good omen when Pharaoh did not say what was on his mind, especially with me.

"We are entertaining a guest tonight." He finally said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Shimon told me but I do not understand why that has to do with me." I placed my hands on my hips, still pondering why Pharaoh was being so distant.

"He is a prince from India." He started to shuffle more parchments in front of him; moving them to the far end of the table. In that moment I realized what was going on. I started to laugh.

"If this is a warning for me not to dress like a servant to confuse anyone, I would not be so bold as to…"

"It is not about your attire." He cut me off. I became worried. He turned his head away, avoiding eye contact.

"Then, what?" I stepped towards him. He refused to look at me. "Atem…" I place a hand under his chin so he would look at me. Never had I known him to turn away from a problem. Now that he was, and it involved me, my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach.

Crimson eyes, almost the same shade as mine, mirrored anxiety.

"No." I moved back as he rose from his chair. "You promised."

"Azula." Atem stared at me with pity. I hated it.

"No! You promised I would have the right to choose."

"Haven't you already!" He roared at me. I understood what he meant; and here I thought we had been so careful. It had been years. Why now?

_But if the Pharaoh knew…then…._

The thought of what was to come shook my soul.

"Do not worry." Atem placed his hands on my shoulder to steady me. "Akinadin does not know about the two of you." The news ran through me as my heart continued to thud in my ears. I could not remember the last time I was so afraid.

Tears fell from my face as I tried to calm myself down. My throat felt swollen, I could barely breathe.

"Do you see? It is better if you did go with the Prince."

I could feel my face getting hot with anger. "What do you mean?! It is better to be ripped away from the person I love?"

"It is better for the both of you!" He pushed back. "Do you think you two would have a life together? It has been three years of nothing but secrets, hiding in the dark, lying to everyone. Do you want to live like that forever?"

"If it means I am happy, then it is fine with me."

"Stop being selfish! Do you understand the consequences if you two are found? If you love him so much, as you claim, then you will do this."

Atem was being so hurtful, I could not stand it. Why would he say such things to me? He was always on my side. We are family, we are twins! Born of the same womb; one never stepped without the other in tow. So why now? Why was he pushing me away?

"Akinadin is behind this. He wants to send me away."

"No." He shook his head. "He suggested it, but I am the one who picked the prince."

His confession hurt me to the core. More tears streamed down my face.

"He's a good man, Azula." He ignored my visible pain. "He is a fair and just ruler. I would not have matched you with just anyone. I believe you two will…" he stopped talking when someone entered the chambers. I barely noticed; all I could see was rage.

"Pharaoh!"

I heard a man call out to my brother, I believed it was Mahod, but I was not sure and I did not care. My anger took control, in the form of a fist. My body vibrated with emotion as I watched Mahod kneel down to assist his Pharaoh.

"Do not take control of my life as if it were yours!" I ran before either of them could speak.

I ran down the long corridor. My mind was racing with thoughts of fear, of darkness. This was how my dream began. My brother at my feet, bleeding; then I am rejected, and then…then….

I crashed into someone; her screeched was accompanied by the shattering of pottery. Wetness pooled at my feet, our arms were tangled around each other's.

'My Queen, are you hurt?" I shifted to my knees, rubbing my head. I am sure that I hit mine with the girl's. When my vision cleared, I realized it was the servant girl from this morning.

"I am fine. I am the one that ran into you. I should be asking you the same question." I stood, giving my hand for her to grab.

"I am alright." She grinned; I discovered then that she was missing a tooth, but the flaw did not diminish the warmth that radiated with the smile. "A little wet, however."

I watched as she bent over to pick the broken pieces of the vase.

"Oh, no. Please, My Queen. You will cut yourself." She cried out. That's when I discovered something else. I still did not know her name and yet she has tended to me for over a week now.

"What is your name?" She looked at me with shock, and then turned away as if ashamed to answer.

"I…I do not have a name. I have been a slave all my life. No one has called me by a proper name."

I could only imagine what they called this girl. She could have been no more than thirteen years of age and this entire time, she had been nameless. I did not think I had anymore tears left to shed but I could feel my emotions building up again.

"So how about we give you one." I grasped her hand with mine, the pottery clattered to the ground again. "How about Cena? Does that sound alright with you?"

She nodded, crying with an open mouth.

"So Cena. Can you do something for me?" I asked once she regained composure.

"Yes, anything, My Queen."

* * *

Clasping the gold and ruby necklace, I gazed at my reflection. For the exception of the crown that laid on the table, I looked like a completely different person from this morning I looked like a Queen.

I frowned; this was the first time in my life that I wished I was just the servant.

The knock at the door, I thought it were one of the servants to tell me that our guest had arrived.

"You may enter." I commanded; my back still faced the door. I placed the crown on my head, adjusting it properly to complete my wardrobe.

"My Queen." I heard the gasp escape from my lips at the sound of his voice. I turned, barely managing to keep my body from collapsing at the sight of him. "You look beautiful."

I did not know how I made it to him so quickly. Perhaps I ran, I do not remember anything before the time his arm enclosed around me, embracing me.

"Seto!" I cried his name into his chest as his hand stroked my back in comfort. "I have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"I am sorry, My Queen. I was accompanying Akinadin." The sound of his voice all but vanquished my sorrow. I had feared I would not see him again.

"Oh, Seto. The Pharaoh has found a betrothed for me. A prince from a foreign land."

"I know." I backed away from his arms. His blue eyes filled with such pain and confliction, I did not know how to react. "I accompanied him on the journey here. He…he seems…..like a good match for you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I am sure you will be happy together."

For a second time today, my emotions flared. "Why are you saying this!? Do you want me to go as well?" Hot tears flowed once more. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Stop your foolish talk!" He shouted at me, but nothing I was not used to. "Of course I do not want you to leave. I want to be with you! But it is impossible for us."

"So let us run away from here."

"What?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck to share the same space with him. "I have planned everything. We can leave tonight and never return."

"Azula…"

"I know what I am asking for is a great ordeal. You have sworn your life to the Pharaoh, but you are more than a man that is forced to life in solitude."

"Azula…I…"

"No." _I am afraid_. "Do not give me your answer now." _I am afraid you will say no_. "Let us wait until the night is over. I will meet you at our spot."

I left my bedroom before he could give me a response. I knew what the result would be. I only wanted to hold on to my life for a little while longer.

* * *

I had never been more miserable in my life than at this moment. Yes, on the outside, I am present and engaging to our guests, the Prince and his advisors. But on the inside I was numb. The Prince, though very attractive, did not give me the same feeling that Seto gave me. But was it fair of me to ask Seto to betray my brother for my heart? Was Atem correct? Was I being selfish?

"…everything is final with the paperwork." I caught the end of the conversation the Prince was having with the Pharaoh.

"Yes, everything has been prepared." I arched an eyebrow in confusion as I looked between my betrothed and my brother.

"What paperwork?" I asked Atem. He took his time to answer me which enraged me. He knew how I felt with the arrangement and the fact he was not willing to answer a simple question made me leery of his intentions.

"Well…" I looked in the Prince's direction when he spoke. "It is a contract of sorts between the Pharaoh and I."

"Oh? A contract about what?"

"It is nothing of importance." Atem spoke sharply, which crept more suspicion.

"If it were not important, I do not think the Prince would have brought up the topic at such a time." Brother glared at me and I mirrored his attitude. What was going on with him? It was as if I could not trust him any longer.

"A smart woman." The Prince chuckled. "I believe I have made a proper choice. Though we're yet to be wed, I think there should be no secrets between us. I vowed to be an ally for your country in exchange for our marriage."

My body became cold and hard. I …I was a _bargaining chip_? I was being used for political gain. Is that what my life was to be now? Did I mean _nothing_ to this kingdom?

"Excuse me." I stood from my chair.

"Azula." Atem grabbed my hand. I all but slapped him across his face to get away.

"Unhand me!" I pushed back, causing him to stumble against the table. "How could you! Am I cattle for trade?! Is that what you think of me?!"

"You are mistaken…." I did not want to hear any more of his nonsense. Out of rage, my hand swiped out again, this time an open palm flew across the Pharaoh's face. Out of duty, several guards surrounded us; some even dared to point their weapons in my direction.

"Striking the Pharaoh is punishable by death." One of them warned. Though their job was to protect both of us, they valued the Pharaoh's life over mine and would do what they felt was necessary to protect him, even if that meant eliminating me.

My face burned hotter as I puffed out my chest.

"Go ahead and kill me! I would rather die than end up being traded like property." I wanted this night to be over. I shoved my way pass, running down the seemingly endless hall. I ran for what felt like forever. I could not catch my breath; between running and sobbing, I was exhausted.

The dark corridors were barely lit, but I knew my way to his chambers. I did not knock, but push the door open. I found him on his knees praying.

"Seto." I caught him off guard, surprised riddled on his face as he caught me in his arms.

"My Queen? What…"

"Let us run away." I commanded, trying to pull him to his feet. "Let us leave this place and be together. Just you and I."

"Please, My Queen." I could see his inner struggle as he tried to come up with the right words.

"Azula."

"Do you not love me?" I wanted to hear the words I desperately craved each day we saw one another. I knew he did, but the words never left his mouth.

"It is not a matter of love, Azula. It…"

"No, that is not what I want to hear." I could feel my hysteria climaxing again. I knew in my heart, I would never be happy; not without Seto at my side for eternity.

Then, out of nowhere, my brother's words hit me.

I was truly being selfish.

How could I make this man, the one I truly love, choose between me and his duty? Seto had sworn to protect the Pharaoh with his life.

"Azula…I want to be with you. If it were within my power, I would want you to be at my side forever. But…I…"

"I know, my love." I knelt in front of the troubled man who was conflicted between his heart and his morals. "It was wrong of me to ask." I kissed him softly. "For you cannot protect one without the other." Shimon's words fell from my mouth because I finally understood what the old man meant. I was not expecting him to choose me; he would not be the man that I love, if he did.

"I will miss you, Seto." I gave him a final kiss. I was going to miss those blue eyes, filled with such fire and determination. His long arms that wrapped lovingly around my waist; we never wanted to be separated from each other's presence.

We stayed still on the floor for a minute longer. We were so wrapped in our love, we did not feel the presence behind us until it was too late.

"I cannot believe the two of you!"

Instinctively, my body tried to move away from Seto's, but his grip pulled me closer, shielding me. Akinadin stood just mere feet from us; my brother standing next to him. Akinadin was furious while Pharaoh gave us pity.

"Akinadin, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain!" his anger vibrated throughout his body. Seto pushed me back further behind him.

"Do you know what you have cost me?! What you have cost this kingdom?!

"You?! You are not Pharaoh, Atem is."

"This is not the matter at hand! The Prince heard your _confession_ of love and questioned everything about your virtue"

"I would never defile my Queen in that way!" Seto raised his voice at the insult.

"It does not matter. The Prince has backed out of the agreement. He has left and you are to blame!"

My heart raced, my head pounded as the two men argued around me, blaming me, defending me. Their voices muddled together; I could not decipher who the owners were. But I could feel it, in my heart, in my soul that this was the point of my dream that I wish I could change. This was the time that I was to die. I just prayed to the gods that my plan would work in the end.

"Akinadin! Stop!" I heard my brother roar.

"You have failed me for the last time, boy!" The glow of the Millennium Eye did not catch me off guard. I did not hesitate, I did not think twice. This was my destiny and for once in my life, I was not going to be a disappointment.

I used all of my might; I heard my brother scream again, or was it Seto. I am not certain. Having your soul rippled from your body was not as painless as I thought, but it was quick.

I will see you again, Brother. And you, my Love.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when I sincerely watch 8 straight hours of Yu-gi-oh! Conjured this up out of a dream. Had to get it out on paper.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crimson eyes shot open as he was jolted out of his sleep, but his body was paralyzed. His heart thundered in his ears as his mind tried to get a grip on reality. He had not dreamt in centuries and now he dreams of that day. Why that moment that happened over 5,000 years ago?

_What did it mean?_

The numbness passing, the man moved the covers away; swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He didn't know how long he had slept but judging from the sunlit creeping behind the drawn curtains, it must have been close to noon.

His smaller counterpart must have made sure the light wouldn't come through; knowing that it directly hit his face when the sun rose over the horizon. As he suspected, the other one was gone from the top bunk, the bed neatly made. Yugi leaving without him knowing proved that something was bothering him internally. He just had to find out what.

Even a hot shower didn't calm his nerve as he traveled down the narrow staircase to the ground level of the game shop.

"Happy Birthday!" The surprising shouts caused Atem to slam into the wall. All of the familiar faces he dubbed as friends were in the middle of the game shop, grinning madly. The pharaoh couldn't help but smile back.

"Has it been another year already?" Atem laughed when Joey swung his arm around him in a brotherly embraced.

"That's right buddy! It's been three years today since you came back to us!"

It was true, but it seemed like it was yesterday when he found himself lying on the floor in Yugi's room, apparently months after he and Yugi dueled, setting his soul free from the Millennium Puzzle. He woke up in his own body with the Millennium item beside him. They were unsure as to what happened or why, but no one was complaining.

"Hey…is something wrong, man?" Tristen noted the somber look on Atem's face.

"Ah…ah..no. I mean…" He didn't know how to explain.

"Hey. If you don't like the birthday stuff, we can totally nicks it."

"No. It's not that. I actually like celebrating my rebirth."

"Then what is it?" Atem sighed, supposing it would be easier if…

His train of thought was broken when the clatter of the bell rang. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach when more familiar faces filled the doorway

"Help…us. Please." Marik stammered, bloodied and broken, carrying his unconscious sister.

Joey and Tristen were at his side to catch them just as the brother lost consciousness as well.

"Quick! Get them inside." Yugi directed them to the living room. Atem watched the chaos around him, he knew things were about to get worst.

* * *

It was hours before the Ishtar siblings came to.

"Don't move so fast." Atem placed a hand on her back, supporting her. It took the woman a moment to realize who was next to her. Eyes wondering back and forth, the connection finally hit her.

"Pharaoh?!" Her eyes widen in amazement.

"Don't. You're wounded." Atem ordered, reminding her of her injuries. Dutifully, she rested back on the couch cushions that were fashioned into an inclined gurney on the floor. Marik was on the second set across the room.

"I knew something had happened when my Millennium Necklace and Marik's Rod returned to us suddenly a few years ago. I knew….but nothing like this. How?"

"We have no idea. But more importantly what happened to you?" Ishizu closed her eyes, reliving what happened to her and her brothers.

"I can't tell you much. They came so fast."

"They?" Yugi asked, bringing her a glass of water. She took it but didn't drink.

"Yes. Four of them, dressed in black cloaks. One demanded that we turn over our Millennium items to them or they would kill us." Tears streamed down her dark face. "Odion." She couldn't control her sobs as sadness overwhelmed her.

"Odion protected us." Everyone turned to see that Marik regained consciousness. "And he paid the price for it with his life." The blonde clenched his fist with mixed emotions of rage and sorrow. If they were better prepared, there Odion would still be alive.

"So how did you end up here?" The brother/sister duo looked at each other for the answer.

"We have no idea." Ishizu dried her eyes; she would have to mourn her fallen brother another time.

"Well, I guess three years of normalcy was all we were gonna get." Joey piped up, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"What do you mean?" Tea looked up at the blonde boy.

"Come one, Tea. Ishizu and Marik are here injured and some mysterious jerks come in killing innocent people, demanding the Millennium items, and the Pharaoh is back, in the flesh this time. Did you really think we were destined a normal life?"

"Joey's right!" Yugi agreed. "Obviously there's someone trying to take over the world again." The room was in a silent agreement. "Well, we gota do like we always do."

"Kick some major ass." Both Joey and Tristen said in unison.

"I hate to spoil your personal parade, but you're missing some important information." Marik spoke up.

"What's that?"

"They have the power to make the duel monsters real."

"What the hell do you mean,_ real_?!"

"Like real life, you imbecile!" the blonde winced in pain, falling back on the cushions. "Why do you think we're injured like this? They never laid a hand on us, but that dark beast…we were in shock; we just stood there like idiots." Marik's face contorted in rage and pain as he relieved the moments in his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Marik." Ishizu cried out. She knew full well that her brother would hang Odion's death on his shoulders for the rest of the life.

"So, what…" Apparently, Joey was finding it hard to believe what Marik was saying. "They didn't have a dueling disk or anything?"

Marik growled in frustration. "What part of the monster was ALIVE don't you understand?!"

"It's not that hard to believe." Atem interrupted. "In my time, magic was easy to obtain."

"Yeah, but this isn't your time, Pharaoh. That kind of stuff doesn't exist."

"According to Ishizu and Marik, it does." Tea interjected.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to them all over again. It had been so surreal for her, the night when Yugi and the Pharaoh had their last duel. She wasn't ready to except the fact that he was gone. And then out of nowhere, months later he had returned. Tea knew he was meant to be with them.

Three years had passed and they were the most amazing years. She had hoped that people obsession for world domination was finally behind them.

"Well how the hell are we gonna to turn these monsters real?" Joey interrupted her thoughts. She watched as he pulled his personal deck from his pocket; fanning out each card. "It's not like all the other times where we were in a virtual world or another dimension."

Following suit, Atem pulled out his deck that Yugi's grandfather had kindly given to him. A small sliver of fear crept up his spine; imaging what damage could be done if any of the monsters he held in his hand were real.

"I have no idea." Atem answered Joey.

"That helps none!" Fed up, Joey flopped back in his seat, and then jumped in surprise when the television turned on. The remote, that had been 'lost' in the cushion for days had activated under him.

"Yugi, look!" Tea screeched. "It's your grandfather."

"Turn it up, Joey!"

"Alright, jeez!" Everyone eyes were fixated on the screen.

'_In today's news, archaeologists Arthur Hawkins and Solomon Muto have made an astounding Egyptian finding. Inside a small tomb lies an indescribable sarcophagus. No news as to what descendant of royalty lies within, but more details will be coming soon.'_

It wasn't the words that caught the pharaoh's attention but the sarcophagus itself. The state that the coffin was in, etched in detailed and distinctive cravings. It was all the confirmation he needed.

A coincidence? He didn't think so. This was fate that all of these events were unfolding at once.

"Pharaoh…" Ishizu wanted to confirm her suspicions. Being in charge of keeping the tombs of the Pharaoh safe, she and her brothers were also told of his family's history. This coffin in particular was not found in his family's tomb.

"…." He couldn't speak. The words caught in his throat. He'd thought he would never see that tomb again and here his friend's grandfather had stumbled upon it.

No…he was meant to be here and greet his Queen, his sister once more.

"Why are you all watching that?" The group turned to be greeted by Solomon displaying a look of defeat on his face. He dropped the bag in his hand as he walked over to the chair where Joey was sitting. He turned off the T.V.

"Grandpa!" Yugi looked back at the blank screen. "But you were…"

"That was just a recording…." The elder Muto responded. "Six days ago."

"Six days!"

"But why are they replaying it?" Tea asked.

"Because we never got back to them with the details." He let out a breath. ""We lost the coffin."

"What!"

Solomon shook his head. "There was a storm. I can't explain what happened or how. But the boat that was carrying the artifacts, including the coffin capsized. Everything is lost."

Atem's heart sank at the news. This day wasn't getting any better.

"Now that I've told you my story, mind telling me what is going on?" Telling what happened the second time around didn't make as much sense as it did the first time. But since Solomon had lived through the craziness and had been housing a 5,000 year old man for the past several years, nothing really fazed him.

"Sounds like you all are in another crisis." He said after another pause. He placed a fist under his chin. "This can't be by pure chance. All of this is happening for a reason."

"My thoughts exactly." Atem knew in his heart this was not by chance.

"Where did you say you lost the artifacts, Mr. Muto?" Ishizu questioned.

"On the edge of the Pacific heading east, I'm sure."

"And this was nearly a week ago?"

"What are you thinking, Pharaoh?" Tristen looked over at the young adult that still knelt at Ishizu's side.

"How much you want to bet that the artifacts, or at least the coffin, washed up on the shore of Duelist Kingdom."

"With Pegasus!?"

"Well, how the hell are we to know for sure? It's not like we have the psycho's number."

"We know someone."

"Ha!" Joey snorted when he realized who he was talking about. "He'll sick the dogs on us as soon as we hit the front gate."

"We have to try. The world is at stake."

"Yeah, I know! But try telling _him_ that!"

* * *

TBC :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Well they didn't get attacked by the dogs when they hit the threshold. But there was one obstacle in the way.

"What do you want?" Mokuba stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall. Even though he was dressed casually in a grey sweater and jeans, he looked stressed out and wasn't in the mood for company.

"We need to talk to Kabia." Atem lead the charge.

"No. Seto has been sick lately and can't be disturbed." Mokuba made a face as if determined to not be swayed by the gang.

"Let me guess. He's been like this for days right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Mokuba, it's important that we talk to him." He watched the boy, once a pint-sized kid, not the same height as himself. The younger Kabia fought with what would be best for his older brother.

"Mokuba."

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking."

"Even if it's just me. Trust me, I know what plagues him"

Mokuba looked at the people behind him. "Just you. Everyone else stays in the living room." He moved aside, allowing them to enter. He knew this might be a mistake, but he trusted Atem for whatever reason. He just could never figure out why.

"Do you really know what's going on with Brother or did you make it up?" The younger boy asked once they were away from the others.

"I have a good feeling. I just have to make sure."

"He hasn't slept in the past few days. He refuses." Mokuba looked down at his hands, wishing he could heal his brother with them. "He keeps saying he doesn't want to see her. He's talking crazy. I mean, who's _Her_?"

"He's not crazy."

"What if running this company has finally made him snap?" Clearly, he didn't hear the Pharaoh trying to ease his worries. "What if.."

"Mokuba." This time, Atem made contact, gripping his shoulders gently. "I promise you, he's going to be alright." The boy looked on a moment longer; just to be sure it was true. He nodded and opened the door to Seto's bedroom.

The room wasn't in disarray as it was hours ago. Furniture turned over, glass scattered on the floor. The maids did a good job of cleaning and the men replaced what was broken. They found the elder Kaiba standing next to the balcony door, looking out at nothing.

"Brother." Kaiba looked in their direction but it seemed he was looking through them. His eyes were heavy with more than just a lack of sleep. There was grief and sadness. His brown hair was rustled about; his face now had a full beard from not shaving in days. To Atem, he looked lost; broken.

"Kaiba." The Pharaoh's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Well, if it isn't Yugi? No…." he corrected. "…it's his _Highness_." He said venomously. "Don't expect me to bow."

"Kaiba, we need to talk."

"Come to gloat?" He walked towards the pair. "Come to see what your rival is doing?"

"No, Kaiba. I've come to help." He stated truthfully

"Help!?" He laughed. "How can you possibly help? In fact, you've done quite enough over the years." He turned to his younger brother. "Mokuba, why did you let him in here?"

"I…"

"I asked him to, Kaiba."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Brother."

"Kick them out, Mokuba." He walked away from the two.

"I know who she is, Kaiba." That stopped him in his tracks. But he didn't face them. "I know the dreams that have plagued you. That has kept you up at night."

"Don't tell me." He seethed. "They're not dreams, but memories. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes, Kaiba. They…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear none of this past life crap!" He spat out.

"But it's the truth and you need to realize it!"

"What I realize is that you don't get that I don't believe in that shit!"

"Then why can't you sleep?" That caught him off guard. He couldn't think of a reason why…other than…

"No! Get out!" He refused to believe such crap.

"They're your memories as being High Priest Seto."

"Shut up…"

"These dreams are the last of your memories of your Queen."

"I said…shut…up."

"Her name was Azula. You two were in love. She sacrificed her soul to save yours."

"SHUT UP!" His anger came out as quickly as his fist did, knocking the Pharaoh on his ass. Atem was hoping to get some reaction out of him. He probably went too far.

"What you're feeling Kaiba is grief and sadness because you couldn't protect her."

He felt his body being dragged up. The wind was knocked from his lungs when he was slammed into the wall. Angry blue eyes stared directly at his.

"You don't know anything! You don't know the years I've spent waiting for her to return to me! It's not just_ that_ night I dream about, it's every moment of me being with her. Do you know what it's like yearning for someone, loving someone, having such passionate feelings for a woman you don't even know!?"

"Seto! Put him down." It took several minutes for Seto to come back to reality. Slowly he dropped Atem to his feet. The Egyptian ruler was satisfied with the answers he needed. Now he needed a plan to retrieve his sister.

"Rest, Seto. You won't have to worry about Azula visiting you in your dreams. She's here and she needs the both of us to rescue her.

* * *

"Ok, let me repeat this so I know I got this straight." Mokuba sat on the arm of the chair, occupied by one of his brother's former classmates. "Three years ago, months after Yugi and the Pharaoh dueled; he comes back, alive this time, but no one questions it because who the hell cares. Everything is good until a week ago when one of the Pharaoh's tombs were open, causing my brother to have insomnia because of memories of his past life that are giving him a guilt trip. And now there are four guys trying to take over the world with real duel monsters. Did I get all that?"

"In a nutshell."

Mokuba scrubbed his face. "And I thought being CFO of Kaiba Corp. was stressful." He thought for another moment. "So why is this girl…Queen" he corrected "…why is she so important?" He looked at the Pharaoh for the answers.

"During her life, she was trained in secret with Mahod, one of my High Priests. She became a great sorceress. She would be the only one that could save us.

"Great, sounds easy. Where is she?"

"Preserved."

"Preserved? Like jam?"

"Mahod casted a spell upon her death to preserve her body so it wouldn't decay."

"Woah! woah!" Joey chimed in. "How do we revive the dead?!"

"She is not dead, technically. Her spirit is in the shadow realm."

"Are you serious!? For 5,000 years she's been trapped!"

"Yes."

"Is that such a good idea to revive her after all this time?" Marik asked, knowing the toll the shadow realm takes on a soul.

"I pray that she has found a way to protect herself, but I don't know what condition she'll be in let alone if she'll be the same person."

"We can't worry about that. The real worry is reviving her. I don't know about you, but a recipe for reanimation isn't on my resume." The raven looked at the Ishtars, who both shook their heads.

"Our duty was to protect the tombs. We know no magic of that kind." Ishizu realized that this journey was going to be harder than expected.

"She has it. The Queen, somehow, she knew what tragedy was going to strike that night. She wrote down all the necessary tools and incantations."

"Great! Where are they?" Mokuba started to see some way out of this seemingly dead end.

"In the coffin."

"…ok…where's the coffin?"

"Lost at sea." Mokuba gave a deadpan stare. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"You all are as hopeless as ever! Nothing has changed in the past years but Yugi's height! He got up to pace the floor. Thankfully, his brother was now resting, so that was one thing he didn't need to worry about.

"So what was the purpose of coming over here? What can we do?"

"We have a feeling that the Queen's coffin has washed up on Duelist Kingdom."

"You mean with_ Pegasus_?"

"It's too much of a coincidence not to think otherwise." Mokuba sighed. He just knew that he and his brother were officially done with that creep.

"I'll get the phonebook."

"When you said the phonebook, I thought you meant the white pages." Joey joked, but secretly was serious. Mokuba rolled his eyes as he flipped through the business rolodex.

"Are you sure he'll answer?" Mokuba asked once he found the number. "I mean, he may not even be home."

"There's only one way to find out." Atem thought about what they would do if he didn't answer or worse, he didn't have the coffin. He waited silently as Mokuba dialed. Fear settled when the phone rang once…twice…three times.

"Ah…Hi, Pegasus! This is Mokuba Kaiba…wait, hold on. Let me put you on speaker because I don't know what's going on…" pressing the small button until it glowed red, he hung up the receiver. "…ok. Um…" he looked around. "Pretty much everyone is here, but it's the Pharaoh that wishes to speak with you." Mokuba moved away for Atem to take the floor.

"Pegasus."

"_Ah! Pharaoh, it's so nice to hear your voice again. My, I feel like it's been ages since we dueled."_

"Man…he hasn't changed." Tristen mumbled.

"Pegasus, I need to know something." Atem started, ignoring the millionaire's drivel.

"_Now Pharaoh, how ride of you to call and demand something of me without at least a polite conversation first." _

"I don't…"

"_How's Yugi-Boy. My, my it's been six years already. My, my how the time flies by_." He chuckled to himself.

"Hello, Pegasus." Yugi spoke up. "How have you've been?"

"_Well, I've been well. Thank you so much for asking. See that's all I want, just some interaction." _

"Well, you must be lonely there all by yourself in such a big mansion." Yugi continued. If this is what needed to be done to find out if Pegasus had the coffin, he was willing to do oblige in the small talk.

"_Oh, it is! Same faces, same things. Nothing new_." His pause diminished their hope. _"But, then a strange thing happened." _

"And what was that?"

"_Ah…something rather interesting." _

"And what would that be?"

"…"

"Pegasus!" Atem was fed up. "I'm tired of your games!"

"_Now, now, Pharaoh. How will you ever win if you don't play?" _He chuckled again. _"But what I will say is that I'm positive it belongs to you. But in exchange, I want my Millennium Eye returned to me."_

"Hey guys…" Joey interjected. "How do we even know he has the coffin?"

"_You don't. But that's the whole part of the game. Well, ta-ta for now. I'll assume your arrival will be your answer."_ The click follow by the dead tone frustrated them even more.

"He never said he had what we needed. He only said he had something he was sure belonged to you, Pharaoh. For all we know, it could be a missing artifact."

" '_we'_?"

"Hey, you always drag us into these things anyways. Besides. Seto is the one who has the eye."

"Wait. Did anyone figure out how we're going to get there? I mean, the last time we got by boat it took several days. Who knows how long we have before those goons destroyed the world."

"Tea's right. We don't have a lot of time."

"Are you all really this stupid?" Seto came from behind them, dressed in his normal casual navy suit.

"Big brother." Mokuba ran to greet him. "Are you okay now?" The last three days had been hell for the both of them and he wanted to be sure that he was ready for what they may have to deal with.

"I'm fine." He said with a dismissed tone. A sign of weakness was something the elder brother wasn't fond of showing to the other. Once he had finally come to grips with his own reality, Seto felt it was time to leave his bedroom to find out why Atem and the others were lounging about in his mansion.

The billionaire stayed in the hallway, undetected from the others as they discussed the plans for their next mission, no matter how half-assed and unorganized it was. They were all idiots as far as Seto was concerned. Seven brains rattling together and not one of them had a half decent idea on how to solve their current problem. The only thing they did right was seek him out of help. Atem and his friends would fail without him.

But Seto was fighting with himself. Did he really want to assist? Years ago, he would have said no. It was none of his business and he had an empire to run. That was still true today, though Kaiba Corp. was running by itself smoothly, even with other projects still in the works, he had a full plate in front of him already. However, everything was pushed to the side while he tried to deal with his mini breakdown…and failed miserably until Atem came along.

There was once a time where he wouldn't have even entertained the thought of reincarnation and that still remained, somewhat. The younger and the more naïve Seto would have chalked up everything as nothing more than stress and probable taken a few days off from work to get himself back together. Now, with the dreams, how realistic they were as if they were once part of his memories that were long forgotten and his sudden desire and feelings for a woman that he never laid eyes on in his entire life. Seto started to think that Atem was right; but there was no way he was going to admit that.

The young man rolled his eyes when he heard more of their dumb ideas on how to travel halfway around the world and in the fastest time. He grumbled and made a mental note that once this was all over, he wanted them out of him and his brother's life for good. Nothing good came from being around this gang and he knew time they weren't going to get a free pass.

He looked down at his brother. Mokuba was worried sick especially since he could do nothing to relieve his anguish. He touched the top of his head, giving his dark thick hair a light stroke.

"Tell Roland to prepare the jet."

* * *

TBC ;P

Scandal is on! which means no more posting. I think 3 chapters are enough for now. :p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't see why I had to tag along." Solomon spoke once they were a few thousand feet in the air. He looked over at his grandson who was currently looking at the older version of himself. Completely oblivious of the boy's gaze, Atem, who was seated in the next aisle, stared out the window.

Solomon waited a few more moments before clearing his throat, jerking his grandson out of his hypnotic state.

"Huh?!" He looked back at his grandfather who looked at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes. Yugi blushed, unaware that he was caught looking. "Because Grandpa, every time when something like this happens, you're kidnapped. This time, you're sticking to me like glue. If Serenity was here instead of being in America with Joey's mom, she'd be with us too."

"This is true." Solomon agreed. "I never thought of it like that." The elder shook his head when Yugi's attention was drawn back on Atem.

"What happens if Pegasus doesn't have this sarcophagus?" Seto spoke, breaking the silent pause in the plush jet.

"I'm trying not to think about that right now?" Atem voice was touched slightly with pain.

"Stop being childish." Seto scolded. "You have to come to some rationale that this is all just a hoax to get the Millennium Eye back. Pegasus could have been lying this whole time."

Atem had thought about the realization that Pegasus might just be taunting them. If that were the case, then the world was doomed. Instead of stating the obvious, Atem remained silent, continuing to look out of the window to watch the orange hued clouds drifted pass.

Irritation settled in Seto's soul, but instead letting his tongue lash out he let the situation go. Whether the coffin was at Duelist Kingdom or not wasn't his problem. Once this little field trip was over, he was washing his hands clean of them. Settling with that conclusion, Seto closed his eyes; they would arrive at the island in a few hours. He was going to need more sleep if he was going to deal with Pegasus's antics.

Yugi's heart ached. He wanted to reach out, to touch him. To tell him that they would find the coffin and everything would be alright. He tried. But every time he opened his mouth, it became dry, and the words stuck. He couldn't explain why. Why couldn't he comfort the Pharaoh? Because comforting him would mean talking about what ailed him and that would mean talking about The Queen.

No, he said "my Queen". _His Queen_. Since when did he have a wife? Yugi thought he and Atem had talked about his past in its entirety. Why was he just hearing about a Queen now?

He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want to talk about her. He didn't want to know that she existed. He didn't want to know that there was a possibility that there was someone else that was in his heart; she was always in his heart and Atem didn't feel like he was important enough in his life to share that delicate detail of his life. Maybe Atem was trying to spare his feelings by not telling him, but Yugi still felt hurt by his actions.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh." Ishizu move from her seat, taking the empty one in front of his so they sat face to face. "I have a few questions that I'm hoping you could answer."

"Yes?" Atem answered, but never looked away from the window. Ishizu waited a beat, trying to find the right words without offending the King.

"My brothers and I have studied your family's history for many years, but…but there's no record of a queen. No marriage."

Atem grunted softly. "I'm not surprised. The Queen was a disappointment and disgraced the family name. My uncle had her named removed from our family ledger." He paused, grinding his teeth slightly as he remembered his uncle had gone behind his back and did the deed when he refused to do so himself. "So when you look in the history books, you will find no Queen Azula. You will not find the good work she did to prosper the kingdom to what you know today. You would never see her name, only mine."

"But why? What did she do that was so terrible?"

"Nothing." Atem admitted. "Nothing but live her life the way she wanted to and some people just weren't ok with that." He shifted in his seat; realizing that he was opening doors that he kept locked away in his soul. He looked around. Only Yugi and Ishizu were awake to hear him speak of the woman that was long gone, but never forgotten.

"Queen Azula was different from anyone else. She wasn't... how do I say it… she didn't abide by the rules that was laid out for her. She created her own path in life. She was humble, though she was born into royalty; she never wore her jewels or crown, wore the finest of silks or sandals unless we had guests, otherwise she would wear her favorite cotton dresses. Those close to her would tease that she looked like one of the servants. I think…I know she preferred being a civilian than a Queen.

"She was intelligent, but she wanted to go beyond reading scrolls and books. She wanted to go beyond the kingdom. She wanted to travel, though she was forbidden for her own safety. So she settled for learning magic." He smiled, "She set a lot of fires the first couple of months of training, but she mastered it despite the fact she had to train in secret."

"That doesn't seem at all bad, at least not bad enough to disgrace your family." Yugi defended. He knew he didn't want to hear about the woman; she sounded perfect. Perfect for the Pharaoh.

"Yes, but she had a really bad habit of speaking her mind." The two saw the glimmer of admiration in the other's crimson eyes. "I didn't mind it, for I was used to it. But my uncle and father weren't fond of it. Especially when she questioned another leader's actions, or worse, opposed him. That estranged a few of our alliances."

"Because she was a woman." Ishizu now understood why Atem said she "disgraced" the family name. If she were a man, there would be no questioning her actions. But for a woman to be so outspoken, royalty or not, was unheard of and they didn't know how to deal with it except to stay away. It amazed her that Atem's kingdom wasn't under siege with such a lack of allegiance from other countries.

"Correct. Because of her involvement with politics and her public disapproval of many leaders that we once had an alliance with began to disassociate themselves from us, even if it had nothing to do with them." He grew silent, remembering the night he had gained trust in India for allegiance, but in return Azula would be his prize. That night was possibly the one thing he regretted in his life, then and now.

"She was born before her time." Ishizu said quietly. "She would fit very well here."

"Yes. I suppose so." Atem chalked up the perpetual sound of his heart break to just a lack of sleep and anxiousness.

"Wait…" Yugi, wrapped up in the story, he realized that Atem didn't finish. "Why was the Queen sent to the shadow realm?" He watched as the Pharaoh's face grimace at the thought; his lips thinned when he said

"She fell in love with the wrong man." Yugi didn't realize that as he said the words, he looked directed at the sleeping Seto.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the plane was making its smooth landing on the runway behind the extravagant palace. He wasn't out for more than a few hours. Again he dreamt of the woman that he knew nothing about, but knew everything about her. This one made as little sense as all the others, but the feeling of love and affection was like nothing he ever known before. It was starting to drive him insane. But again, he had to push that to the side and deal with the asinine antics that was about to rear its ugly head in..

three…

two…

one…

"Kaiba-boy!" It was too late at night for this nonsense but unfortunately he would have to tolerate it. "It's been ages!" … for now.

"He's as…loud…as before." Mokuba commented, rubbing the sleep from around his eyes. Kaiba said nothing as he shrugged on his navy blue trench coat, making his way down the narrow airplane steps.

"Pegasus." Kaiba let out a rare greeting; he assumed he would have to play nice if he didn't want to make this trip a complete waste of time.

"My, my haven't you grown, Kaiba-boy."

"No." he said with no emotion.

"Not you, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus shooed him to the side. "I mean the other Kaiba-boy! At least two heads taller since the last time we've seen each other."

"You mean when you kidnapped me and then threw me into the shadow realm? Yeah, long time, no see." The younger Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the silver haired billionaire who smiled, waving his hand in dismissal.

"It was only for the game, Kaiba-boy. No malicious intent whatsoever."

"Coulda fooled me." Mokuba sarcasm fell on deaf ears as he too was shooed to the side to let the others down the ramp.

"Yugi-boy! And the Pharaoh!" Pegasus squealed with excitement as the two descended. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins. Can't tell you two apart now that you're the same height." He laughed. "Oh, but the eyes; the eyes tell it all, don't they?"

"I guess." Yugi laughed nervously, averting his amethyst eyes while Atem rolled his crimson ones.

"Come, come now. You all must be exhausted from your trip. I've prepared rooms for everyone as well as a hot meal that's waiting for you all to enjoy." Pegasus playing a gracious host, walked in front of them, leading them to the entrance.

"Actually, Pegasus we really…"

"Come now, Yugi-boy." He cut him off. "Indulge an old man for a while."

"No!" Atem's e flared. "We don't have time to waste!" Unfazed by the sudden outburst, Pegasus sighed aloud, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"If you insist."

He led them through the windy corridors, passing at least twenty different doors before finally coming to a stop.

Pegasus placed his hand on brass door knob but didn't turn it. "Now, don't think I forgot your end of the deal." He looked at Atemu, knowing full well what he was referring to. The other owner of the millennium item nudged the taller brunette.

Seto's hand went inside the lining of his coat, pulling out a small wooden box. Opening it, he revealed the precious Millennium Eye cushioned on a blue velvet pillow.

Pegasus's eye widen at the sight of ancient piece. He'd thought he'd never see it again. He had missed the power of it and vowed if he ever found it again, he would never let it go.

"Now that you see that we held up out part of the bargain. Now let's see if you held up yours." Chuckling to himself, knowing that the group would never fully trust him, he finally turned the door knob, opening the double door.

The room was large enough to house two apartments; fine, expensive furniture and paintings were placed throughout the lavish bedroom. The room was dimly lit by the moon light that shown through the balcony window. In the middle of the room laid the coffin that they were desperately searching for.

Immediately, Atem moved towards to inspect it to make sure it was the real thing and not a decoy just to get the Millennium Eye. The coffin, completely made of gold and alabaster held the insignia of his family. Underneath of it were rows of hieroglyphics, the same ones that Mahod engraved before they buried Azula. The spell that they needed to cast to set her soul free. On either side were the instructions of what instruments to use.

He felt like crying as he knees buckled, he collapsed on top of it. The memories, the same feelings, the pain, all flooded back to him like a wave. He didn't realize how much he had missed his sister until now. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain she was enduring with being in the shadow realm; how much she was suffering.

Yugi hesitated, but decided it was best to comfort his friend; the others followed suit, leaving only Seto, Mokuba, and Pegasus as the door.

Seto didn't know what to make of it. He felt his body wanting to go over to the coffin as well. Sudden flashes of memories floated around his head. Of him crying over the lifeless body, growling and fighting anyone who tried to tear him apart; then he, Atem, and another man, circling the body. Using the power of the Millennium Items, they encased her is a clear cocoon to preserve her body.

Seto could feel the weight in his arms has he carried in towards the coffin, all the while he blamed himself. That punishment to spend eternity in the shadow realm was for him. He should have been quicker on his feet to stop her. He was one of the High Priests, sworn to protect the Pharaoh and the Queen. That night he had failed both of them. She had sacrificed herself for him and he was doomed to stay by the man that he blamed equally for that tragedy.

"Seto?" Mokuba whispered, noticing the sudden change in his brother's breathing, his body shook, and his hand was cold as ice. It shocked him to see the few tears fall from his eyes, though he wasn't sure if it were from anger or sadness.

Seto closed his eyes to steady himself, discreetly wiping away the wetness from his face. He leaned back again the door, too weak to move further. He hoped he could muster up the strength from this emotional roller coaster to continue this.

Finally off his own emotional coaster, Atem composed himself, placing both hands on either side of the coffin to keep his balance.

"Thank you." He looked over his shoulder; it touched him to know that his friends had come to his side to comfort him. "I'm alright."

"You sure, man?" The only time Joey saw break down was when he lost a duel, and that was a rare event in itself.

"Yes." He stood up straight, taking a better look at the carvings.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Solomon gazed at the coffin in awe. In his entire career, he had seen some spectacular things, but this artifact in front of him blew him away. He had never seen such detailed work. The coffin in length was exactly eight feet long and five feet wide so he knew just by looking at it whoever was inside was small in stature. The carvings were unique, starting from just underneath the Millennium insignia at the very top; the hieroglyphics read from left to right, was a carefully written blueprint of some kind. He'd need more light to actually read it better. One thing was for sure, he was happy that he was dragged along on this journey.

"Can you read it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked from the other side of the coffin.

"Yes, once someone turns on the light, I can read it."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Pegasus clapped his hands twice, causing all the lights in the room turned on.

"Wow!" Tristen's mouth hung up, "How long did it take to crave all of that?"

"Eighteen days."

"Why so long?"

"Mahod, Seto, and I had to do it in secret. We buried her in simple coffin, before the sun rose. Afterwards we took our time, making sure everything that she had written was exact and perfect. Once we were finished, we placed her in there." He tapped the rim of the case. "That was 5,000 years ago; two years before my own demise and my own spirit was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle."

"So…" Joey scratched his head. "…she's in there. But how do we get her out and get her soul back?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we have to call back her soul from the Shadow Realm first and then we unseal it."

"This is the incantation." Ishizu placed her had on the upper part of the script. "But what do we need to preform it? I'm sure we just can't say the words and it's done."

"You're right, Ishizu. There's a lot more to it." Atem moved one hand to the top of the coffin and moved the other until it was in the middle. "This part is the spell needed to retrieve the soul." He then moved his hands to the bottom half. "This part is what is needed to unseal the coffin." He stepped back, letting everyone see where he was referring to before moving to the sides. "The script on both sides tells us what is needed to open the portal to the Shadow Realm. Now all we need to do is follow through exactly. We only get one try to get it right; one wrong move, whether it's the tool we use or a slip up of one word and we miss our opportunity."

"Yeah…no pressure there." Mokuba mumbled from behind them.

"OK!" Solomon rubbed his hands together. His heart was pumping with excitement. He loved puzzles and this was right up his alley. "First things first, we need to find out what and who needs to perform the spell." The elder looked up at the Egyptian woman. "Ms. Ishizu, I know I'm good at reading this kind of stuff, but it wouldn't hurt if doubled checked my work just in case."

"Of course. Any way I can help." Nodding, Solomon began working his way around the coffin, reading the script piece by piece.

"Well, it's a riddle, that I can tell you for sure. I just hope you can jog your memory some and remember just exactly what she meant when she wrote this."

"I'll try." Atem answered.

"It says: 'Three that were close holds the power of thy bloodline. The one that bound thee is the one that will set thee free.'"

Everyone was silent. Unsure as to what the riddle meant. Atem thought it through, trying to understand what Azula was trying to say from beyond.

"Three?" he started to talk to himself, trying to walk through that night again. "There were four of us that night; myself, her, Uncle, and Seto." He mumbled, pacing the floor in thought. "Are you sure it says three, Solomon?"

"Yes." Both he and Ishizu said in unison. Atem stopped moving, staring hard into space.

"It says 'Three that are close.' I was the one of the closest to her. The next, of course, would be Kaiba…"

"Why Seto?" Mokuba wanted to know why his brother was involved.

"Kaiba is the reincarnation of High Priest Seto, the man that Azula was in love with."

"Wait." Yugi stopped his doubleganger's thought process. "I thought you said that Azula was _your_ Queen." Yugi couldn't think that Atem would allow such disrespect as to be married with him while she was lusting after the High Priest.

Atem looked on in confusion. "She was my Queen, but that didn't stop her from loving who she wanted to love. But what they were doing was forbidden, so they met in secret for years." He drifted off back into thought, knowing full well that the others were looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Why three? She wasn't close with anyone else." Atem scrubbed his face with his palms. He was getting frustrated. Three, why the hell would she write three?

"What about that Mahod guy you were talking about?" Yugi interjected. "Didn't you say he was her teacher?"

"Yes, but Mahod is not in this room. None of you are his reincarnate."

"There's no one else?" Marik asked. He could see the growing defeat etching in the Pharaoh's face. They had come too far to quit now. "No one in this room is a reincarnate 5,000 years ago?"

"Solomon is Shimon, our Grand Vizier. But he was more close to me than her. And Ishizu, you're the reincarnate or Priestess Isis, but Azula couldn't even be in the same room as Isis without throwing something at her." Atem wasn't going to rehash the affair and mess that Seto left Isis when he final got the courage to follow his heart, despite the consequences.

"No, only I and Seto were the ones that were close to Azula."

"So…it has to be Yugi then." Mokuba came to that realization after several moments of silence.

"What!? Why me?" Yugi was really not prepared for this.

"Because you are the reincarnate of the Pharaoh." As the teen said that the two stared at one another. Silent words passed between them.

"Then is shall be Yugi." Atem agreed, being the first to break their gaze, to turn his attention to the elder Ishtar. "Read the second part." He ordered. "There should be more on the other side."

"It reads: 'Thy blood run cool as thy heart beats steady. Thy protectors shall stand at the quadrants of the earth, the guardians at the corners of the dwelling. Speak the words thrice: Guide the guardians to the light'."

"I give up." Joey threw his hands in the air. "Why is there more people in the mix? You just said before only three needed to do this."

"Listen, I'm reading what it says." But Joey was right. Why were there now four more that needed to complete the spell?

"Maybe we should take a break." Yugi suggested. The tension and frustration was thick in the room. "We're tired. Let's rest and try again tomorrow morning."

"So, you're quitting?" Atem glared. Stress and fatigue began to cloud his judgment. He wanted to snap at him. Tell him that he was being lazy and not trying hard enough. He was smart enough to complete the Millennium Puzzle on his own, that ultimately released his spirit, he could figure out a simple riddle.

_Wow…Listen to yourself. _Atem couldn't believe what he was thinking. Yugi was right. They were all tired and feeling mixed emotions at the moment. On top of it, he only had one shot at this. He couldn't risk the chance of messing it up.

"Pharaoh? What do you want to do?" Ishizu believed that Yugi was right, but she would do what the King wanted, and if that meant staying up all night in figuring out the riddle, then so be it.

"Let us rest. We will start over in the morning."

* * *

Please Comment/Review

SMOOCHES!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seto pulled back on the reins, settling his horse down. He forced himself to keep a stoic face and not throw a small fit when he realized that once again, for the fifth time, Queen Azula had stopped at another shop.

"Will we ever get home?" He said to no one in particular.

"Not at this rate." Mahod gave his comrade a smirk, turning his own horse around to the royal twins. Seto huffed, following his lead. "I do not understand why you volunteered on this outing."

"I did_ not_ volunteer." The priest corrected. "I just happened to be the only one that had nothing important to do. Well, Isis did not either."

"Queen Azula would pour boiling oil on Isis and set her on fire before she allowed her to accompany us."

"This…this is true."

"I am still at a lost as to why the Queen does not care for Isis."

"…" Seto looked in any direction but at Mahod who gave him a look as if he suspected something. There was no way he wanted to be bothered with another one of Mahod's lectures. The two High Priests led their great beasts through the semi-crowded market, finding the two easily.

The Pharaoh remained on his horse, keeping the reins tightly in his hand while he sat comfortably with his arms crossed. He remained silently, watching his sister coo over the exotic animals and creatures as the merchant coaxed her in different directions; explaining to her which animal was which and why she should have it.

"Please, My Queen. Take your time. These creatures aren't something to take to mistreat. So choose wisely."

"Is Kuriboh not enough?" Mahod grimaced when the merchant handed Azula a creature that was a cross between a huge rat and a rabbit. He prayed to the gods that she was not considering that…_thing_.

"That is exactly what I said." Atem expression mirrored his protector when a large white…he was going to deduce what was a bird…was perched on his sister's arm.

"Kuriboh is enough. But he's lonely. He needs someone to play with." Azula eased her companions' minds when she handed the animals back, searching the various cages and crates for the perfect friend for her Kuriboh,

She ignored her male counterparts as they heaved and huffed, she was not going to be swayed by the fact that they did not like to shop and she was taking her time in choosing a creature.

"What is this?" the curious woman pulled a cage the was hidden behind the others, away from eyesight.

"Be careful!" the merchant warned. "That one has a nasty temper." Azula could see blue scales coiled in the corner of the small cage. A lizard of some sort she could tell, but she wanted to see more.

"Why is this one locked?"

"As I said before, My Queen, that one has a bad temper. It is known to bite and claw at my customers." As he spoke, Azula tapped the bars of the cage to wake it.

"If it is uncontrollable, why not get rid of it?" Atem asked, watching with caution as the woman continued to wake the unknown creature.

"Because it is a rare fine, this dragon. I wouldn't dare throw it away without at least finding a proper home for it."

"My Queen…" Mahod stepped next to her. "Please, there are other creatures I am sure you will be happy with."

"But, I feel something about this one." She said, smiling when the blue dragon finally started to move. "Hi." She whispered when it started to uncoil itself. It slowly opened its eye. Azula was greeted with a brilliant blue eye.

"Oh, you are so adorable." She cooed when it finally stretched out as best as possible in the small confinement. Bravely, she reached a few fingers inside the openings as the creature came near.

"Did he not say it bites!?" Atem barked, in fear that she would lose her fingers in a matter of seconds. Mahod snatched her hand away before its head reached her.

"She is not going to bite me." Azula said confidently, taking her hand back. She knelt in the sand so she was eye to eye with the creature. It didn't thrash about; it didn't bare its teeth and growl. It just looked at her with such lost and loneliness. She was compelled by its gaze to place her hand just in front of the cage to allow it to catch her scent. It recoiled slightly by the gesture, and then slowly moved back; taking her smell in short intakes of breath.

"Unlock it."

"No!" All three of the men rejected her request.

"I said, unlock it." She said to the merchant.

"I said, no!" the three men barked in unison again. The merchant looked between them, frightened and conflicted, he did make a move.

"Azula, it is dangerous." Atem started.

"It is not. It is scared and looking for a master. I think I could be its master."

"You know nothing about it." Seto commented, siding with Ateu. "How will you tend to it?"

"I knew nothing about Kuriboh and look how he turned out." She defended, opening her hand as she motioned for the key. Mahod said nothing, just watched with caution preparing himself to defend his Queen from the beast if need be.

She unlocked the cage, opening the small door and waited patiently for the creature to emerge. It took several anxious moments before the dragon poked its head out. Azula watched the blue scales on its body glimmer silver in the sunlight. The small creature stretched its limbs out more, being trapped for so long. It spread its wings, flapping them a few times. It finally settled, perching itself on top of its prison.

Azula was beyond fascinated with the dragon. She had heard of them, read about them in books, but she had never dreamed of actually seeing one. Even if the dragon was not meant to be hers, she was going to buy it no matter the cost. And then set it free. A creature this grand, this beautiful, was not meant to be held in captivity.

The men watched as the two exchanged looks, oblivious of the world around them. The merchant didn't want to say no to the Queen, but feared that if the creature lashed out and harmed her, it would be his head.

Everyone was silent, their breath caught in the back of their throats, as the Queen held out her hand once more. The dragon cried out once, stretching out its wings as it lifted itself to hover in midair. Azula remained calm; the dragon wrapped its tail around the full length of her arm, two sets of clawed feet clasped together around her wrist. Its transparent wings folded back as it let out one more cry before resting comfortably in her hand. It never took its sapphire eyes off its new master; purring in contentment.

"I will take her." Azula smiled, knowing full well that they belonged together.

"How do you know it is a girl?" Mahod was shocked that the creature took to his Queen so fast, as if it had been waiting for her to free it from its prison.

"Look at her." Azula lifted it above her head; the sun's light reflected from its body causing it so simmer between blue and silver. "She is so beautiful, how could she be anything but a girl." She giggled, bringing her dragon to her face. Immediately it purred, rubbing her head against her master's cheek.

"And just wait until she grows bigger than the moon itself. I will love her and train her to be a strong and loyal beast to all of us. So shall you be named Kisara, because you will be bigger than the moon and be an ultimate force to be reckoned with." She rose from the dirt, never taking her magenta eyes away from the blue eyed dragon. "You will be an ultimate protector."

* * *

Yugi sat on the edge of the king size bed. Dawn was peeking over the horizon, but he barely slept. He just couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened in a matter of hours. This was nothing new to him; since the Millennium Puzzle and Atem entered his life, the past four years were nothing but an amazing adventure surrounded by his love and passion for the duel monsters game. He had never dreamt, at the young age of fourteen, all the amazing places he had seen and the amazing things he had done. All the people, good, bad, and indifferent, he had met, challenged, and some even became friends. And it was all because of Atem, the ancient spirit that lived inside the puzzle.

At first, he was unaware of that his spirit existed and was wary of its capabilities. Once he realized just how ruthless the spirit could be, he lost trust in it and refused to let him possess his body. But over time, he built his trust with him again, and that turned into something more than he expected.

However, those feelings didn't surface until after the Pharaoh was gone. At first he was sad; someone that he considered a close friend was no longer around. But as the weeks past into months, he realized that his sadness was turning into depression. He no longer had an urge to play the game, or talk to his friends and hangout. There was a point where he barely ate; barely got out of bed. Sometimes he didn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes and dreamed, he was there. He was always there. Who knew he had such immense feelings for the man. A dead man if he really got technical. It sounded crazy, but when you spent so much time with someone…hell! They shared a body! Who would blame him?

When he opened his eyes that morning, he just knew he was dreaming. There he was, dressed in the normal leather jacket and jeans. He knew it wasn't real; even when he started to move, to wake up, and to speak; he knew his heartache was now messing with his mind. Atem was there, in his bedroom, asking a million and one questions and Yugi couldn't begin to care to respond. He was there, he was alive. That what mattered to him.

It took him two years to finally ease his mind that Atem wasn't going anywhere. That some unknown force was going to take him away from him again. Everyone around them realized the change in him and thought it was the renewed friendship between him and Atem. It was, Yugi could admit that, but it was so much more that he couldn't share. Not with anyone, especially Atem.

Even though he had grown taller, become more handsome, more mature, he still didn't think he'd be a fit for the former ruler of Egypt. To be honest, he didn't know if he was that kind of man. Of course he wasn't, but Yugi couldn't recall a time when Atem was with a woman. And he was too afraid to ask out right; too afraid until this morning. He was going to tell him, after everyone left, Yugi was going to tell the Pharaoh how he felt.

He had become exhausted from this feeling that he kept bottled up for so long. He was going to share his intimate thoughts and feelings with him with full acceptance if he was rejected. He just had to get it off his chest. Now it seemed like that day would never come. Atem was married. He had someone he loved above all else; loved her so much that he even allowed her to have an forbidden affair with one of his priest, who just happened to be Seto Kaiba, of all people.

Did Atem think about her often? Did he dream about his queen? What was she like? From what was spoke about her, she sounded amazing. She was probably beautiful as well. How could he compete with her?

_Maybe I didn't have to._

It wasn't like she was alive; her body was in the extravagant coffin just down the hall, but her spirit was still trapped in the Shadow Realm. And the only way to get her out was with his help. It wasn't 100 percent sure that she could save them. So why revive her?

Or she could save them, and then Atem would go with her and be together here in the modern world.

Yugi laid down on his side, covering his face with a plush pillow as tears flowed from his eyes. He knew, three years ago, he had a right to reserve the fear of separation. No matter what, Atem was going to be taken from him.

* * *

The room was filled with the afternoon sunlit. Everyone, now fully rested and fed, the gathered back in the room to start what they set out to do last night.

"I've gone over this multiple times." Solomon began. "There is nothing that we missed. Everything that you're supposed to use to free her is all here. I don't know what else to tell you."

"No." Atem shook his head. "You both did a fantastic job." He praised Solomon and Ishizu. He knew that they had gotten up early to examine the carvings once again. Finding nothing new, they were afraid that they were failing the group. Unfortunately, the duo did all that they could. It was now up to them to figure out the riddle.

"I think I figured out something." Everyone looked on in confusion as Seto walked over to stand next to Atem. They were shocked to say the least that he even considered participating in this.

He went into his pocket and pulled out his deck. He pulled the top card, revealing the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What does Blue Eyes have to do with this?" Joey was more confused now than he ever was. Seto, of course, ignored the blonde. He knew he wouldn't understand. Hell, he wasn't' sure if he understood. But he had to go with his instincts.

"Kisara. Does that help?" he asked the former king. It was a long pause between them before the name finally stuck.

"My gods! How could I have forgotten that?!" Atem was not thinking, not at all. This whole time he believed that the protectors and guardians had to be physical beings. But that wasn't the case.

"Yugi! Hand me Dark Magician Girl." The Pharaoh ordered as he dug out his own out his own deck. Though they had a small falling out about it, Yugi had given the Dark Magician to have in his deck. Every now and again they would swap out cards for the others; considering that their decks were identical for the exception of the Egyptian god cards that were in Pharaoh's deck.

"Wait!...Wait!" if Joey and the others weren't confused, they were now. "What does the duel monsters have to do with anything?"

"They were once our protectors when they were human." Atem explained, showing the Dark Magician card. "_This _was Mahod, one of the High Priests, and close friend of mine. He was also the Queen's mentor in sorcery." He gazed at the card, remembering that he fought to protect his father's tomb for a thief and paid the ultimate price for it. "He fulfills his duty to protect us even in death. His spirit is what we know now as the Dark Magician."

"And the Dark Magician Girl was a protector as well." Yugi was now following the plan now.

"Yes, Mana was a dear friend of ours and stayed by the Queen's side." He grabbed the card placing it on the foot of the coffin, the Dark Magician at the head. "The duel monsters have the spirits of those who have fallen to protect us. The will be the ones that will find her soul and bring it back to her body. We…" He looked at Seto and then Yugi. "…we are the ones that will open the gates and guide them."

"That's only three protectors." Mokuba pointed out. "Who's the fourth?"

"Damn."

"There isn't another card that holds a spirit?"

"No. There's no one…" he trailed off; he shuffled through his deck, trying to find the one that may be the final piece to the puzzle.

"Kuriboh." Seto said out loud.

"Yes! But how…how did you know that's what I'm looking for?" Seto didn't answer because if he did, that meant he would be believing more of this nonsense than what he prepared to do.

"Kuriboh?" Tristen spoke. "As in the little fuzzball?"

"When the Queen was practicing her summoning skills, she tried to imagine the most terrifying, ferocious beast in the world."

"And that was Kuriboh?!" Joey and Tristen laughed until they fell on the ground.

"I said tried." Atem smirked; he and Mahod had laughed as well. But Azula was still proud of herself; so much that she kept him. Kuriboh was the one that started it all. He placed the card on the other side of the coffin.

"Ok, phase one is finally over. Now we have to place ourselves accordingly." Yugi walked over to his grandfather, looking at the notes he had written down. "_The protectors are at the North, South, East, and West points. The blood runs cool…a steady heart beats_…. Ok, so that is referring to her body being in the sarcophagus, but the spirit is still alive." He read on. '_guardians stand at the corners of the dwelling_. _The ones that bound her…sets her free_.' Dwelling? Is it talking about the coffin, because that doesn't have corners?"

"Yes, I've thought about that as well."

"Or.." Tea cleared her throat. "…maybe it means where the coffin dwelled, which would be the Pharaoh's family tomb."

"The pyramids!" the original quartet sang together.

"So we position ourselves to form a triangle."

_We're finally getting somewhere. _Atem thought as he moved to edge of the coffin moving nearly 3 feet away from it. Yugi and Seto followed his lead.

"Now the third piece says that the three that are close holds the power of the bloodline. The one that bound her will set her free."

"That would be the Millennium Items." Pharaoh said confidently.

"Yes, but which ones?" Ishizu asked. More excited now that they finally understood the riddle,

"The Millennium Puzzle, Eye, and Rod." He turned to Marik. "Do you mind if we use it, Marik?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you put that thing?" Tristan asked as the Ishtar brother pulled the rod from out of thin air. "I mean, do you keep up your shirt or in your pants? I'm curious."

"Shut up!" Despite his tan, Marik's cheeks darken. He handed the rod to the Pharaoh.

"The rod belonged to High Priest Seto, the Puzzle belonged to me, and the eye was my uncle's." The three men rotated the rare artifacts until there were in the respective hands.

"What do we need to say to open the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked as he walked back to his designated spot. As soon as his feet touched the corner of the 'triangle' the millennium eye vibrated in his hand. "Guys!" he turned and became wide eyed; the puzzle and rod were doing the same thing.

"Well, at least we know were doing something right." Atem commented, watching as the artifacts shook with power before steadily glowing.

"This is insane." Seto whispered to himself; the rod became hot in his hands as it continued to glow brighter. One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to back out now.

"Look, guys! The cards!" Tea pointed at the four cards, which started to emit a white light.

"Step back!" Solomon warned the others at the two green lines surrounded the men; the writing appeared in between them. They had seen this before; the Shadow Realm was opening. As the neon green lines started to appear they were suddenly stopped by the white light of the cards. The protectors were stopping the portal from being opened fully, consuming them all.

"Repeat this three times…" Ishizu began; she knew this window of time was crucial and there was none to waste. "Open the gates of Darkness, guide the path with light. Rescind the soul without fail, to its rightful place."

"You ready?" Atem looked between the two men who were the only ones that could help him through this.

"Let's get this over with before my hand sets on fire." Seto sarcastically commented; Yugi said nothing but nodded.

"_Open the gates of Darkness, guide the path with light. Rescind the soul without fail, to its rightful place_!"

The Millennium Items grew hotter and shone brighter, blinding their wielders. The golden light shot out connecting the three; a pyramid was created as it settled on top of the green circle.

"_Open the gates of Darkness, guide the path with light. Rescind the soul without fail, to its rightful place!"_

The cards exploded with yet another blinding light. White columns formed from floor to ceiling. Everyone could feel the electric charge coming from them; Seto swore he heard a roar coming from his side, but he couldn't break his concentration.

"_Open the gates of Darkness, guide the path with light. Rescind the soul without fail, to its rightful place!"_

They were engulfed with gold and white; though they were afraid as to what was happening, they had to stand their ground. They felt cold, then hot, then cold again. They felt things touching them, moving around them; through them. Were they in the Shadow Realm? They couldn't see what was going on. All of them saw their monsters silhouettes as they swirled around them as if they were in the eye of a tornado.

Besides the fact that they could feel their hands burning, they could also feel their life draining from them. Each of them didn't know how long this was going to take, but they prayed it wouldn't last long.

Just as fast at the lights came, they disappeared. The final shock of the Millennium Items jolted the three back, knocking them to the ground a few feet away from their original spot.

"Yugi!" Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Solomon ran to their friend's side.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba flew to Seto's side.

"Are you ok, Pharaoh?" Ishizu comforted Atem.

Neither said a word, trying to figure out just what was going on. Atem tried to open his eyes, but all that was appearing before them were white dots.

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba didn't know what else to do. Seto just sat on the floor, hunched over as he held his head.

"My hand is on fire, my head is pounding, and I can't see." Seto grumbled. "What the hell!?"

"What happened, guys?" Yugi was feeling the same way the other two were.

"We don't know." Solomon answered. "You all were engulfed in a white light. We couldn't see anything inside."

"Inside?"

"Yeah, the pyramid stopped anything from going beyond the boundary." Mokuba spoke. "We weren't affected by it." He looked back at his brother who continued to stay in place.

"Did it work?" Those that were able to see and weren't suffering from a huge throbbing headache looked at the coffin as if waiting for the occupant inside to wake.

Tristan pushed Joey towards it. "Why don't you go and find out."

"Hell no!" Joey pulled Tristan towards him. "You find out."

"You wanted to know if it worked, so you go and see." The two friends went back and forth for about thirty seconds before they started to agitate a certain someone.

"Shut up!" Seto roared. "Just shut…the hell…up!" the young billionaire felt his last bit of patience snap. Mokuba slowly stepped away. The last thing he wanted was his brother to misstep and snap at him.

Gathering his bearings, Atem was the first to stand. He staggered a bit, still disoriented, but he was determined to find out if they had succeeded or failed. He touched to lid of the coffin and pushed; though his efforts were futile. He had no energy to do it alone.

He looked down to see a dark set of hands next to his and then another set. Marik and Joey stood on either side of him.

"On three; one…two…three!" The men pushed together. The sound of alabaster scratching against alabaster was music to the Pharaoh's ears. It took barely a minute before the lid fell to the floor with a loud thud. The three huffed from the excretion of strength. They all leaned on the rim, trying to catch their breath. Ironically, Joey was the first to peer inside.

The inside was engraved with the same script as the outside. Precious jewelry and gems glittered the bottom of the coffin, surrounding the figure that was covered by a sheet of blue silk. Shaking, Joey gently tugged at the material. He let out a breath with it was revealed that the body was entirely wrapped in strips of white cloth.

"I can't tell if she's breathing or not." He said once the sheet was removed. He didn't know what to expect. Maybe she was supposed to move; struggle against the cloth cocoon. Or maybe she was going to moan like all the mummies did when they were suddenly revived like in the movies. Or maybe it didn't work at all.

It was Atem's turn to reach inside. Moving his hand underneath the head, he pulled at the end of the cloth. Slowly, he unraveled the long continuous strip. First revealing a crown of golden blond hair, then long dark eyelashes that dusted against pale, almost grey, flawless skin; her lips were pale from the lack of oxygen. He stopped at her small bare shoulders; he touched her neck, holding his fingers there for a time. Then he touched her face, and back to her neck.

"She's growing warmer." His voice cracked a little. He couldn't believe that he did it. 5,000 years since he had laid eyes on his sister. He never thought he'd see her again, even in the afterlife. He couldn't stop his emotions from spilling out; droplets of tears trickled down, some hitting her. His knees buckled; he rested his head on the rim as he continued to shed silent tears of happiness.

"Azula." He whispered affectionately, stroking the top of her head. Several strands of her hair began to shift, falling in her face. He laughed to himself; His sister took pride in taking care of her hair. She would spend hours grooming it until it was presentable.

"I have to get her out." Composing himself once again, he struggled to lift his own weight with his legs, let alone dead weight of another person.

"Allow me, Pharaoh." Marik moved aside him. With ease he picked up the Queen, cradling her lifeless body in his arms. "Ishizu." Marik called out in alarm; his movement was causing the cloth to unravel more. He soon realized that she was naked underneath as the top of her breast began to show. Quickly, his sister was at his side. She gripped the end of the cloth; she secured it so it wouldn't move further.

Marik let out a calm breath; he was definitely sweating with that one because he had two choices: drop her or let the cloth come undone. Either way, Atem and Seto was going to kick his ass if he did one or the other.

"Will she wake up?" Tea asked as she dried her tears. She watched as Marik disappeared through the doors inside the room.

"I hope so." Atem knew she would, but would she be the same Azula or would the vast time being stuck in the Shadow Realm take a toll on her soul?

"In the meantime…" the sudden voice echoed through the room. Pegasus had emerged from wherever he was hiding. They hadn't seen him since the night before. Dressed in his normal pink suit, his face was lined deep with worry. "…you have another problem on your hands."

* * *

"We've realized that you have gone on a vacation, Pharaoh. Just understand that you will have to delay you plans if you care at all about this world. You have five days to bring the Millennium Items in your possession as well as the Egyptian God cards. We will meet where it all began."

The billionaire replayed the video message for the group. The voice was unrecognizable to them. The man's face was covered by a black hooded cloak and mask; only his cold green eyes showed as he gave out his demands.

"There's also been reports over the last day of sudden earthquakes, hurricanes, and even meteorites destroying different parts of the world." Pegasus added once the video stopped. "No one can explain it."

"It's their duel monsters that are causing this." Ishizu remembered those deadly eyes. He was the one that took her brother's life. Marik held on to her when she started to shake.

"When did you get this?" Atem asked.

"It arrived this morning."

"And you're telling us this now?! The day is almost over!"

"One…take your tone down a notch, Pharaoh." Pegasus glared at the man. "And two, I was busy calling for backup."

"Backup?"

"Though you all have powerful monsters in your deck, you can never have too many. They all should be arriving…" he stopped, looking up at the high ceiling when he heard the sound of his personal helicopters landing. "Correction…they are here."

* * *

Review/Comment

See you guys in the new year! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 2014!

SMOOCHES!


End file.
